


Pranking the Prankster

by TriBreedScion



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: My favorite trio of Bro's being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriBreedScion/pseuds/TriBreedScion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random idea that hit me of North and Wash pranking York while he's polishing his hacking skills on the M.O.I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranking the Prankster

          A lone figure leaned over a terminal tucked into a dark corner of a room. In the chair beside him slumped a body, the former operator of the terminal in question. The figure hunched over the terminal shifted, his gold armor making surprisingly little noise as he did so. His eye scanned over the lines of code as he tapped away at the keyboard, searching for patterns, looking for his way in.

          After a few moments, the silence was broken by a stifled snort, lips pressed into a thin line behind his helmet’s visor as he studiously tried not to laugh. Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh.

          A few moments later, another snort escaped the man.

 _Is something the matter?_ came question from his companion, the voice quiet and cool in his mind. He didn’t answer, simply shaking his head as he continued working.

          Another handful of minutes passed before he snorted, again- this time a bit louder.

 _Laughter is counter productive. You will give away your position._ his partner chided. Again, he simply shook his head, attempting to cough silently and make himself concentrate, again.

          More minutes passed before he snorted aloud, this time, shaking his head in amusement.

 _You must refrain from making noise. You will be compromised._ Another shake of his head in dismissal before he took in a deep breath, picking up the task, yet again.

          This time, it finally seemed like he was going to make it without incident.

          Until a long series of symbols was interjected into the code.

          The hacker broke down laughing, standing up as he threw back his head in a bubble of amused laughter.

          The lights came on, revealing a large room as the holographic surroundings of before faded away while a small, green, hologram of a man appeared at his shoulder, frowning in disapproval.

 _Session failed._ chimed a female voice from above.

 _Were this a situation in the field, Agent York, you would be in a great deal of trouble._ the figure at his shoulder protested. The man, York, pulled his helmet off as he continued laughing, wiping at the tears in his eyes as he gave a mocking glare at the pair of blond men standing up behind the observation window, grinning at him and laughing, as well.

          “D, if we were in the field, I wouldn’t have two knuckleheads feeding me breasts, cat faces, and emojis in the code.” he countered, shaking his head as he started laughing all over again.

          Behind the window, the two blonds, North and Washington, clapped their hands together in a victory high five.


End file.
